Leve me ao Seu Coração
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Uma fic em mini-short-capitulos que surgiu a partir de um desenho da minha amiga... Cassian x Jezebel. Segundo capítulo, Jeze mo 's POV. *apanha*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Count Cain não me pertence, mas tenho vontade de matar a Kaori Yuki por isso.

**Aviso:** Fic em mini-short-capitulos...

* * *

**_Leve-me ao Seu Coração_**

Odeio esse homem.

Olhe para ele. A forma como aquele sorriso cínico e malicioso surge em sua face, como uma maré noturna. É simplesmente repugnante.

Não, não me olhe assim. Posso notar a maneira como pensa, como vive, como se satisfaz e sei que não tenho chance. Claro, eu neste corpo, não sou maduro o suficiente para ter chances de fazer o mesmo que ele faz.

Posso ver como você o deixa tocar em seu corpo, como você permite, sem se queixar, que ele passe aqueles dedos nojentos por seus lindos cabelos... Como você deseja que as mãos, mais nojentas ainda, subam por sua coxa e parem com a tortura, como se ninguém estivesse olhando... Mas eu sempre estou ali e você sabe disso, só Cassandra não percebeu. Não sei se isso é bom, afinal, odeio te ver nos braços dele, mas a vontade de ver tudo o que fazem é mais forte.

Já vi vocês fazerem isso, várias e várias vezes, uma mais nojenta e repugnante que a outra... E mesmo assim, não consigo me controlar.

Não, não é como você pensa. Esses poucos encontros não são tão particulares, quero dizer, se eu já sei, imagino que seu pai também saiba e, acredito eu, que ele não goste nada do que fazem e desconta em você, e a penas em você, toda a raiva. E depois, são poucos os que não ouvem seu choro, toda a noite... E, principalmente, seus gemidos, não contidos por puro capricho, ora seu, ora de Cassandra.

Eu deveria estar muito irritado com você, não é? Sou apenas um passa-tempo, um jogo para que você se divirta quando aquele sacerdote metido não está disponível. É meu superior, tem o 'direito' de me usar... Mas eu não tenho o dever de me submeter a esse tipo de coisa. O faço apenas porque sinto necessidade de acreditar nessa mentira. Afinal, quem em seu perfeito juízo iria preferir um corpo imaturo como esse à um corpo másculo e desenvolvido como o dele? Você, com certeza, não...

Eu já devia ter percebido. Sou ingênuo em acreditar que nós tínhamos alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que sobrepujasse os padrões de 'superior e subordinado'. Que talvez, apenas talvez, eu havia te conquistado, te alcançado, tocado de uma maneira positiva seu coração... Agora sei que não era bem assim...

Você não se importa com isso, não é? Nunca se importou, doutor... E não sabe como isso me atinge, não sabe como me sinto e não tem interesse em saber... Mesmo assim, sou submisso a esse sentimento e essas sensações.

Não entendo você. Não entendo a mim mesmo...

* * *

**_Eu avisei... Mini-short-capitulos... Bem, isso é culpa da Aya e de um de seus desenhos... Achei um desenho de um personagem criado dela, olhando pela porta entreaberta o outro personagem (o que ele originalmente gostava, não sei se a Aya mudou), fazendo coisas... Nada muito comentáveis aqui, com outro personagem... E a visão do Cassian, do Jeze e do Cass veio à minha mente... Aí eu escrevi, por isso não me matem... Se alguém ler isso, claro... o.o_**

**_Gente, precisamos de mais fics de Count Cain! ç.ç_**

**_Bem... Só isso... Depois coloco o resto dos capitulos... Se eu tiver coragem e tomar vergonha na cara para terminar logo essa fic... Bye._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Count Cain não me pertence, mas tenho vontade de matar a Kaori Yuki por isso.

**Aviso:** Fic em mini-short-capitulos...

* * *

**_Leve-me ao Seu Coração - Cap. 2_**

Pare... Não me olhe nesse estado, sabe que não suporto ser esculachado por seu olhar assim... Suas palavras chegam a mim antes de serem proferidas, me repreendendo, fazendo com que eu me sinta um verme.

Por que me olha tanto? Por que observa essas minhas horas de fraqueza perante Cassandra? Não se contenta em me ver humilhado por meu pai? Não se contenta em... Me humilhar...?

Sei que tem toda a razão ao me repreender, mas... Se tem tanta razão assim, por que não é direto comigo? Por que quer fazer com que eu me sinta melhor? Se segura para entrar nos meus aposentos quando me escuta chorar ou... Realmente não se importa com isso? Claro que não, tem mais com o que se preocupar do que comigo. Então por que fica sentado na porta e chega a dormir lá, quando estou chorando? Por que...?

Tenho certeza que o motivo por tudo isso você não conhece, ou já teria me deixado de lado... Enfim, faço isso só para esquecer meu passado, por meros instantes de dor, pois prazer... Não tenho nenhum, não com Cassandra... Aqueles mais que marcantes momentos em minha vida, meus traumas... Todo o meu passado... Parte deles um conto de fadas e o resto... Um pesadelo, até o momento que conheci você.

Pode não parecer, mas me importo com sua opinião e, acredite ou não, estou disposto a deixar tudo, acabar com minha vida, nunca mais poder te ver... Apenas que você consiga o que quer... A mim, não importa mais nada além disso, Cassian. E meu pai...? Meu pai nunca se importou...

Meu vinculo a ele está se desfazendo, pouco a pouco, mas mesmo assim, não consigo me afastar dele... Não consigo lutar contra ele, dependo dele para viver, não tenho como e não consigo fugir desse ciclo vicioso que se tornou nossa relação. Sou esculachado, humilhado... Mas apenas porque a escuridão do meu passado é grande.

Entende isso? Só me submeto a eles, só sofro nas mãos de meu pai e de Cassandra porque, sentindo dor, esqueço, mesmo que por poucos segundos, uma dor ainda maior. Meu objetivo nunca foi sentir prazer com isso, coisa que realmente não acontece... Apenas com você...

Você é como se fosse minha salvação, a única saída que eu tenho... Para não me perder num presente de trevas... Você tenta iluminar meu caminho, tenta garantir meu futuro tendendo a sacrificar o seu próprio, mas veja só... Parece que eu nunca percebo esse seu esforço.

Ignoro totalmente as palavras que me diz, os gestos que faz enquanto pensa que estou dormindo, se é que não sabe que estou acordado, afinal nunca consegui te enganar...

A verdade é que eu luto para que esse sentimento vindo de mim e, suponho, também de você, não se prolifere, pois o destino reservado a isso é muito cruel para alguém tão puro como você...

Não mereço... Não mereço o modo como você me trata, não mereço sua proteção, não mereço você em minha vida... Constantemente vejo minhas mãos sujas de sangue e as suas, antes tão limpas, sujando-se ao tentar limpar as minhas.

Preciso te afastar, ignorar esses sentimentos e, se for preciso, ignorar mesmo a sua presença... Para que não suje mais suas mãos e seu corpo.

Me odeio por isso... Mas a tentação de te proteger, assim como você faz comigo, a maior que esse ódio... Maior que meu passado... Ela toma conta de meu presente e, espero, estará comigo em meu breve futuro.

* * *

**_Resolvi fazer isso lá na escola, quando não tinha nada pra fazer (Em outras palavras, depois de terminar em dez minutos a prova de matemática -_-) e saiu isso. Não me matem._**


End file.
